


You Would Never Believe What I Saw

by Validwa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insomnia, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Other, Passive-aggression, Stupidity, Underage Smoking, Weird Humor, high school is wack man, honestly whatever else i decide to put in here, nerdy things, this is a joke but real?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Validwa/pseuds/Validwa
Summary: High school is so bizarre and seemingly fictional, that I decided to make a book with my personal experiences. There's something in here for everyone to relate to because, who doesn't relate to have to type an essay that you forgot about at 11:30pm that's due at 11:59pm?





	1. Day of Emotional Stress Caused by a Teacher 5/24/19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quizlet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quizlet).



> First time writing on here after using this website for probably 3 years now o  
> Enjoy me stressing out

Waking up was the first objective I did not want to face. It came all too soon when my mom big birded into my room with my dog Zoey on the leash. Usually Zoey gets her walk later in the day but my mom was taking me to school because I had a project that I pulled out of ass from last night. I made a four layer cake for an earth science project. I know what you’re thinking, and no I did not procrastinate till the last day. My teacher assigned the project yesterday.  
Once I got to school, walking in I saw my friend M and Al. They both asked about the cake and Al offered to carry it up the stairs to my class. My earth science teacher, satan herself, said she would be there early so we could all get our projects in before school started. I went to her class at about 7:40 and she wasn’t there. What a surprise! She lied! All three of us, unsure of what to do go downstairs to where we usually sit in the cafeierta.  
About 20 minutes go by and the gang and I want to try again and see if my teacher showed up. We didn’t want to go up the rotunda because everyone would be staring at us. We tried to use the back staircase of the cafeierta. As luck loves me as a conservative loves a liberal, the doors were locked. In the end we did have to use the rotunda. Upon arriving to to my teacher’s door, a student in my class who, I’m sorry to say but absolutely disgusts was laying down. No, not just laying down, but laying like ‘draw me like one of your French girls’. I could see his ass-crack from down the hallway. As we got closer he looked up and moved to look at us. I sat by the lockers and then got up and left about two minutes later. You wanna guess if she was in her classroom? She wasn’t there as I guessed and I did not want to walk back down stairs because all the people in the cafeteria already saw us with the cake in our hands. It would be awkward if they saw us again with the cake just walking back and forth. Al’s friend came over to her in the hallway and they drifted off into their own conversation while M and I didn’t know what to do. We made a plan of M will stay here with the cake and I will run down stairs to get our bookbags. Once I get downstairs I see my friend Skyler there as she waves me down from where she’s seated. I want to stop and talk with her but I couldn’t let M wait too long. Once I get back up stairs we wait for about three minutes and a girl with a cake comes up to my teachers door. I did not recognize her so I assumed she had my teacher at a different block. The girl went next door to another teacher’s room and I saw her come out with no cake in hands. Could this be my cakes new home? I hurried into the other teacher’s room to see if I could lay my precious project down. A boy in the classroom asked me if I needed to put it down somewhere and I replied with the worst voice crack of week saying yeAh. Boi do I love puberty. I’m not even a dude and I get voice cracks. It’s great. The cake did not fit into the place he wanted it go. My poor project was too thicc for this classroom to handle. I was forced to put it on a table in the back of the classroom out to the open of hungry teens. You see, I wouldn’t be having this situation if I had a normal schedule. Today all of 4,000 plus students had their classes flipped. You would go from 4-3-2-1 block and you have to decide what lunch you have based on your second block, oh joy. I have earth science as my first block typically but due to the schedule, I had it fourth. I was not about to carry this cake to every single class of mine. Either I would fall up the stairs with it, or someone would steal it.  
The 8:20 warning bell just rang signalling all the students they have 10 minutes to get to class. My teacher is still not here and I have to get to my math class on time. As I’m freaking out not knowing what to do with this stupid cake, she starts coming down the hallway. My teacher didn’t even smile at me and even look at me until I said something. She says I can put it on the back table and as I start to walk out she starts her spil about how she was late. Apparently she slept in on purpose since she felt the need to do it. Then she blamed traffic for making her super late. Like yeah, traffic on 17 is pretty bad but you would be here if you cared about your job.  
Math class was a TREAT y'all. We were doing our EOC ready practice which meant we had 45 math problems to do in 60 minutes. I know some of you are saying, “isn’t that a lot of time?” Maybe to you but not to my retarded class. I finished with 12 minutes left on the clock and put my head down. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I was off to lovely computer science. I was greeted by my bald peanut head teacher and then sat down on the most likely cum stained rolly chair that I was provided with. As usual, whoever has my computer first put it in sleep mode. 10 seconds before the bell rings for class to start, the loudest people in the class come bursting through yelling ‘mOtHbAlLs!1!” Off the bat, my teacher starts yelling at them to shut up and what to the kids do? Yell back at him of course telling him to call an administrator to come get them. That’s how much these kids did not care, they wanted an administrator called. Everyone tried everything to get out of this hell hole of a class. Unfortunately for us, this class is required to take and pass to graduate. The class went by pretty fast and I got about one lesson done of CodeHS. Once the bell rang, I was on my journey to take a test in world geo h. Or so I thought.  
I step foot into my classroom and no one is there. I asked my teacher if I was supposed to go to another class but she said that I would have first lunch today due to the schedule. I stood still for a second too long due to my shock. If i was told any other time to go to first lunch I would be happy. I have a friend who I can sit with during that lunch. I thought about it for a minute and realized that if I had a different lunch, she would too. I’m used to sitting alone at lunch so that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that I didn’t want to sit down where someone else might sit regularly and they would have to move. I take a deep breathe in as I strode through the cafetera making a bee-line to the table I normally sit at. No one is there but I still felt weird about sitting there. I moved to another table right by it. I had my earbuds in so I figured no one would bother asking me to move if this was their table. I ate faster than normal just due to being out of my comfort zone. I couldn’t go back early like I normally would either and I had nothing to do since I had to service to read a fanfic or scroll midlessly through instagram.  
Eventually lunch ended and I quickly made my way back to my world geo class preparing myself for the test. I had studied Wednesday night and this morning but I still stressed over it. How could I not stress over it, it was the last test of the year in this class. Minus the EOC and map test. My teacher handed out the tests and we began. I’m on question 36ish out of 60, and people are already heading up to the tray to turn in their tests. That made me want to work faster because if i was the last one done, everyone would think I’m stupid and didn’t study. I worked a little faster thinking that I need to turn this in really soon before others do. I got to the last questioned and hastily turned it in.  
English 1 h was my next class to overcome for the day. I already knew what we were going to do because we’ve been doing the same thing for the past week, acting out Romeo and Juliet. We finished it today and I had to say, we had some of the best acting. The girl who was playing Romeo whipped out a capri sun and used it as her poison. Man did I really want some of that poison. Once we finished acting it out and discussing it, we started to watch the movie. All I can say about that move is, it shouldn’t be rated PG.  
Oh how I dreaded this time of day. It was time for me to somehow survive earth science. Before I could survive the actual class, I had to get myself there first. My english class is by the rotunda and across it, is my earth science class. Only thing is, no one can cross the rotunda during blocks. I ended up having to go all the way down to the big h hall stairs and use the side e hall stairs. I made it on time to my class thankfully. My teacher made us do our bell work and other stuff no one cared about. Then she brought up our second protect she assigned us yesterday. We had to either draw or use Google Draw to make a thing that has layers. A had to have six layers, an intrusion, index fossil, and cross-cutting relations. I wanted to draw mine because it would be easier for me to do it that way. I drew it all last night so i wouldn’t have to worry about it. Yesterday she said it was due Tuesday. Today she said it was due in 20 minutes. Half the class is about to piss themselves from stress while the other half could care less, waiting to fail. I felt a relief on me that I had finished mine and my essay sheet with it. Oh but no no no Lee, you can’t be happy in life. My teacher says that we need the project to be colored and labeled. I started digging in my bookbag to find any colored pencils or pens I could find. I had about 10 colored pencils and used those. I turned this scribbled on paper a 3 minutes until it was deemed late.  
The day wasn’t over yet, we still had the food projects to deal with. This jerk of an asshole comes in late to class with a giant cake wrapped in tinfoil. Everyone’s drawn to his cake, leaving everyone else’s cake and food for the rats. Not only did no one even touch my cake, the project, was no longer a project. It was now extra credit. I had other homework I could have been doing and a test I could have been studying for but no, I spent at least 2 hours making this cake that no one even looked at. Except my friend Kaileah. She actually wanted some of the cake, the whole cake even. I gave her my cake so I wouldn’t have to deal with my parents. If my parents found out I had only one friend in that class they would get mad at me and tell me I need to change or I’ll be alone forever. Aside from that, my teacher said “Ok alright, well I’m off to [whatever state she said, idk Tennessee? I wasn’t paying attention]” She just left us and a teacher had to come get us and bring us to her class. We didn’t do anything, we just stood there waiting for the bell to ring. Once that bell did ring, everyone jetted out of the classroom like the homework monster was behind them. I’m walking down the c hall stairs and I felt the need to just stop and think about how much stress I had today just from one teacher. Of course I didn’t stop since I was on the bustling staircase but I still thought.


	2. Day of Administration

Three out of four of my classes today, had a fight. 

Starting with earth science, it was not what I was expecting at all. As usual this one guy comes in high with his poptarts in hand. He starts laughing for no reason with the girl who sits next to him. The rings a few minutes later and Miss. Satan says that we have to take a pretest for our EOC. The high kid just stands up and yells “no”. Our teacher just looks over and stares. The guy, let’s just call him Skyhigh, walks up to the teacher and yells no again. Our teacher reaches out to grab him but Skyhigh is too fast and grabs her wrist in time. My teacher just starts to scream “He’s hurting me!” Skyhigh isn’t even holding on tight, I can tell from my seat. Her horrid voice of what she called yelling, sounding like she just deepthroated 15 cigarettes, made us all want to die. Skyhigh lets go and walks over to his chromebook and decides to drop it on the tile floor. He then goes back to the teacher and tries to hit her. We all stopped our gasping and froze in shock. After that, she ran to her phone to call an administrator but before she could even get a word out, Skyhigh yanks the phone away. The admin of the phone must have known something was going on because less than two minutes later an admin was walking into the classroom. Skyhigh was the dragged out of the class and we all just took a moment to think that maybe he was on more than weed.

There was no fight in world geography, never has been. Expect for arguments but nothing too hash. 

Computer science, oh how we love arguing with the teacher. As usual, the too loudest ones in the class started the fight. We had several admins come and take them. Of course, they thought back and one ended up smacking an admin in the head. 

Hahaha the joys of math! Fights per usual everyday in there. Someone pissed their pants and someone else offered to shit on the floor.   
I would go into more details but alas, finals are here I want to play Minecraft.


End file.
